The present invention relates to a machine for preworking overlapping abrasive coated belt joint which is primarily intended for preworking the overlapping joint of other endless belts as well as ordinary belts.
Therefore, although in the following descriptions a case of preworking overlapping joint of endless abrasive coated belts (hereinafter called grinding belt) is taken up as an example, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited to this application, but can be applied to many other cases of preworking overlapping joint of a wide variety of belts as well.
In the case of grinding belts, original products supplied by grinding belts manufacturers are in the form of rolls of long and wide grinding belts, hereinafter referred to as original rolls. These original rolls therefore have to be cut to appropriate lengths and widths, and then, the two ends of these cut grinding belts pieces have to be overlapped together to form endless belts, either prior to their retail sale or prior to their use on grinding machines in which they are applied around the pulleys for the purpose of grinding various workpieces.
In overlapping the two joints of grinding belt pieces cut to appropriate sizes, normally, the two ends are lapped one above the other, and bonded under pressure with the use of adhesive, but for this, the two end portions must be properly preworked.